Making The Right Choice
by Authority Man 37
Summary: While Picky is doing his skateboarding skills, he bumps into Grace and she offers to help him win someone's heart: Candy. During his time with her and some of his friends, Candy gets abducted by Mahler. When he confronts him, he's been told that it's a race against time and he must defeat Mahler before Candy plummets to her doom. Picky X Candy, pairing. Read and Review, please!


_**Making The Right Choice**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fighting Vipers. Only the respective company, Sega does. This story takes place after the second Fighting Vipers tournament. Also, this is my first Fighting Vipers fanfic and to show some Picky X Candy, fluff pairing. Read & Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

A few years has gone by, since the last Fighting Vipers Tournament took place at Armstone City and everything was back to normal. Despite that Mahler was originally the individual behind the events of tournament itself, it was the Mayor who sanctioned that tournament.

Since than, some of the combatants such as Del Sol and Charlie were resuming their normal lives once more. But there are a few people who don't feel like sitting around doing nothing and they are Grace, Picky and the sizzling, dazzling and inspiring Candy.

For Grace, still being the in-line skater that she is, tries to continue and pursue her role as a fashion model. Whereas Picky, known for his skateboarding skills, begins to show some affection for the irresistible babe, Candy. That is until today.

As of right now, he's beginning to improve his trademark skateboarding skills, by simply grinding on the guardrail with his blue skateboard. Because of his intuition of becoming the next skateboarding champ, he's decided to stick with skateboarding than just being with Candy. Later on, he went over to the ramps and practices his 360 degree flips and other basic techniques. Luckily for him, he always wears his protective pads to protect himself in case he gets into an accident.

He was handling himself with ease until he runs into an unexpected visitor, when he wasn't looking the other way and crashed right onto the grass. As he turned to see who bumped into him, it was none other than the lovely in-line skater and fashion model wannabe, Grace.

Picky's cheeks were slightly red, upon noticing her strong figure. He hoists himself up to his feet and managed to help Grace out, by standing up as well.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you sure, you're okay?"

She replied back. "Yes, I am. What were you thinking of something that foolish?"

He countered. "You'll have to understand that when I was looking at someone across the street, I lost my concentration. Then the next thing I know, I was lying flat on my back with you. So, that's the reason why I bumped into you by accident."

When Grace understood Picky's actions, she made a small laugh. "I get it; you were looking at Candy, weren't you? It's quite clear to me that you have a crush on her."

Picky felt totally embarrassed, when he heard her comment. "Hey! C'mon! Just because I've known her for a little while, doesn't mean that she's my girlfriend. What's worse, I haven't even asked her out. Because of that, I'm forgetting about her."

Grace abruptly smacks him, right in the face. "You're what? You're giving up on her, because you like skateboarding more? Get with it, Picky! You need to understand that she needs somebody out there to support her and that's you! More to the point, you need someone that can help you to win her heart and that's me."

Picky gasped. "Eh? Why would you want to do that? I don't know anything about dating."

Grace patted him on the back. "Don't worry about a thing, Picky. You'll do just fine. Come, I'll show you something very special." She took his hand and takes him to somewhere that would be a good use to help him win Candy's heart: The Armstone Mall.

The skateboarding dude became utterly humiliated, as he's being pulled by Grace's hand and thus taking him to the Armstone Mall. _"Aw, man! How in the world did I get dragged into this?"_

A few hours later, they've arrived at the Armstone Mall in no time at all. Unfortunately, there was a sign that says _'No Rollerblades or Skateboards allowed'._ This means, they can't stroll around the place with their equipment.

"Why are we at a mall, Grace? Don't you know that we can't wear our stuff inside the building?"

"I'm aware of that, Picky. Besides, this might be the only place where some of the couples go to. In other words, several of them shop but for some, they're on a date."

"This is even worse than I could ever imagine" complained Picky.

This wasn't the response that Grace wanted to hear, as she strikes him at the back of his head and even knocked off his helmet. "Now, cut that out! Put your act together and start acting like a man, already!"

He retrieved his helmet and placed it back on his head; but instead he hangs onto it, as he rubs his head from the hit that he took from her. "Well, I'm trying to but I'm afraid that I'm not progressing."

"In that case, let's head inside." Before she and Picky could get in, she took off her blades and placed on her pink shaded sneakers with white shoelaces and a pink and white t-shirt to cover her protective pads. "Are you going to know the basics or are you just going to be the coward that you are?"

"I'm going already. Women." Picky rolled his eyes in disappointment, as both he and Grace go inside the mall for some sightseeing.

The mall itself was huge. There are three floors in this building and there are numerous shops on each floor, as many people usually walk past the shops or they simply came from the shop itself when they've bought something.

Somehow for Picky, he seems to be amazed by how many people have attended to this place. "Holy cow! I didn't know it was this popular. But still, I don't see any couples around here."

Grace giggled. "Take it easy. We're only at the starting point. You see, over there is where we're heading." She points to Picky a sign that says _'Food Court'_, indicating that this may well be the right spot for some of the couples to be attending at that area.

"Yes, I see that, Grace. But, that's a food court. Why would we even bother of going there?"

"Now normally, some couples would like to chow down at this place. But as for others, they would have a chit-chat with each other. C'mon, let's go."

After walking past through some of the stores in the mall, they've made their way to the food court and managed to find a vacated table for them to sit down. Then, they both share their words to each other.

"Say, Picky? What's going through your mind, right now? Have you made your choice in regards to your skateboarding career and your love for Candy?"

He scratched his head. "It's hard to tell, which one is important and which one isn't. I'm sorry, Grace. I haven't made up my mind, yet." He noticed that she didn't hear him. "Hey! Did you hear, what I've just said?"

"Of course, I did. I was just looking at one couple, who seemed to be making out and I'm pretty sure you recognize them."

Picky was confused for a brief moment until he turned his head around to see who it is and then, his expression became very shocked when he saw the two familiar people that are now dating. They are Jane and Bahn. "S-Since when d-did they b-become a c-couple?"

Grace, laughed and commented to him. "Since the second tournament had ended, they seemed to have grown an attraction to one another." She waved to them, as they recognize her face and Picky's.

"Hey! It's Grace and she's with Picky. That's new to us, isn't it?" Jane asked.

"Hmph! For you, yes. But not for me. Nevertheless, let's just greet them with respect" Bahn got up from his chair and proceeded to head into Grace and Picky's direction, while Jane was catching up to him.

As they both sat down with Grace and Picky, they also share their thoughts to them.

"So, Grace. What's a roller-skater model like you, doing here with Picky?" she asked.

"That's right. Why are you hanging around with this kid? He doesn't even know of how to deal with girls and furthermore, he's never had any guts whatsoever" muttered Bahn.

"Why, you little…" Before Picky could even attack him, Grace restrained him.

"No! Don't even think about it, Picky! Do you really think that fighting solves everything? It doesn't! Now, get a hold of yourself!"

After he heard her words, he right away calmed down and sat back in his seat. "I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't made any thoughts about whether or not that I want to pursue my skateboarding career or try to show some affections to Candy."

Jane's eyes became very sternly, as to what Picky was trying to say while he's with Grace. "How odd. It would appear that Grace is trying to give you some helpful advice about women just by strolling around in this mall."

Bahn grumbled. "Go figure. Is that the reason, why you're with Grace? That she's trying to guide you in some sorts?"

Picky answered. "Well, if you put it that way, then yes. The problem is that I didn't have the chance of meeting, mailing or perhaps phoning her as of late."

That's when Grace sucker punches him in the face, causing him to fall off his seat and onto the floor. "You idiot! Is it all because of your stupid skateboarding skills that have been holding you back?"

"Wait! It's not what you think; it's just that I…" As he was trying to explain why, Bahn picked him up by grabbing his shirt and starts glaring at him.

"Now listen, kid! Either, you make up your mind and move on with your life with this girl of yours or else I'll beat you up so hard that you won't stand anymore!"

"Hey, take it easy, sir. The thing is, that I keep forgetting things and then I go on with something different. Do you get it, now?"

As he releases his grip from Picky's shirt, Bahn sighed. "My apologizes. I had no clue, as to why you haven't been paying attention to this girl. Rather than just skateboarding."

"Cut him some slack, Bahn. He's just trying his best to impress her in any way he can" urged Jane.

"That may be true, but even with my help to provide him some respect to her, it's not helping him at all" Grace mentioned.

"Speaking of which, we're not the only ones attending the mall. Look!" Picky pointed to the group, a crowd full of people watching something interesting. A podium was standing in the middle of the mall, as several photographers await the arrival of one special individual.

"Say, what's going on down there?" Jane asked.

"Seems to me that she's here" Grace said with a smile, while having her arms folded.

"Huh? You mean…"

Before Picky could answer, the capacity crowd was lifted in an uproar as the individual has revealed itself to the photographers.

"Why, that's…" Bahn stood there speechless, as he was unable to finish his sentence.

That individual would so happen to be Candy. The Cherry-red armored outfit, black haired sweetheart girl shows off the crowd with a few of her nice poses and let the photographers takes numerous pictures from their cameras as many flashes had lit up the podium and even Candy.

Picky, Bahn, Jane and Grace walked down the aisle and proceeded to go to the podium where the inspirational Candy is. There were some mixed thoughts from each of them, as they continue on walking down the aisle.

_"This is so not good! First I accidentally meet Grace, then seeing Bahn and Jane becoming a couple and now Candy posing in-front of all of these people? My day just got even much worse!"_

_"Kid still needs to understand the true meaning of love. Otherwise, he will never get the hang of it."_

_"So that's the girl Picky was talking about. I'm pretty certain that he can win her heart, sooner or later."_

_"I'm not upset at Candy, because she's posing to the crowd. I'm upset at Picky, because he never asked her out nor he returned his feelings to her."_

During their usual pep-talk about themselves, a mysterious man in a yellow and brown snake suit watches from high above the ceiling of the Armstone Mall as he made an evil smirk on his hideous face. He gazes at the scenery from down below and sees a beautiful, young girl posing in-front of these people. Then, he turns his attention to a young boy who was watching her from the podium. Noticing that this young lad has a small affection to this girl, he walks carefully and heads down somewhere else.

Sensing that someone was lurking around the mall, Bahn looked up to the ceiling and sees nothing but some windows and plants. Jane was confused when she detects that Bahn was looking at the roof of the mall, for no apparent reason.

"Bahn! Hey, Bahn! Is there something wrong? You look worried, all of a sudden" she asked.

"It's nothing. I thought that I saw someone up there. But, I guess I was seeing things" he replied.

"Aren't you the typical one?" says a new voice.

They all turned to see who it was that answered him. It was Raxel. The leading guitarist for his band, Death Crunch. They were a tad surprised to see his old friends, attending at this very mall.

"Raxel? What are you doing, here? Promoting your next CD, I presume?" Picky asked.

He answered. "I _was_ promoting my next CD, but I've already finished it several hours ago. When I was about to leave, the staff offered me to help out this fashion show for Candy and I agreed to help them out. So, what brings you and your friends here?"

"I'm teaching Picky, on how to ask Candy out on a date. That is, if he still has some feelings for her" Grace said to him.

"Really? No wonder that you're attracted to her, kid."

Listening to what he just spoke to him, a few hints of redness had appeared on Picky's cheeks. "Well…you see…it's just that I…"

Suddenly, the lights went off as everyone panicked to see that there might've been a blackout in the mall. Then all of a sudden, there was a loud scream during the blackout and when the lights went back on, everybody gasped in horror as to what they saw. The fashion girl, Candy has vanished without a trace. Later on, a loud sadistic laugh echoed throughout the mall as Picky and his friends looked way up to see a familiar face.

Donning a yellow and brown scaly snake costume was none other than…

"Mahler!" they all shouted in unison, as they watch him carrying a large duffle bag containing something inside of it and break through the window to escape from the mall.

"Crap! He got away! Let's go after him!" shouted Picky with rage. Just as he was about to chase him down Armstone City, Bahn grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hold it! There's a note on the podium and by the looks of it, it's addressed to you."

"How would you know that note is for him?" Grace asked.

"I can feel it in my bones."

"That's totally not the reason, why I've been dating him" Jane whispered to Raxel.

"Then, what is? Trying to act less aggressive around people that you don't like?"

"You weren't even close of going multi-platinum."

Where Candy once stood at the podium before getting abducted by someone, a note was lying on the floor. Picky, picked up the note and read it with his friends.

"To whom it may concern. If there's anyone who's willing and able to face me, The Great Mahler in combat, you must show yourself up at Armstone Towers. If anyone refuses this offer, then this little wench who calls herself _'Candy'_ will plummet to her death." Picky crumbled the paper. "That sick creep! Now, why would he want to abduct Candy and for what purpose?"

"I can relate to that question" A new voice interjected.

Everyone looked to see, who responded to his call. Standing against the wall was a tall black-haired man with brown eyes and wearing blue and yellow clothing, was Tokio.

"You do, Tokio? How do you know about this?"

"Don't worry. Just leave that to me and my friend at the back" he said.

He leads them to the Armstone Mall security room, where someone is operating the surveillances from over the security cameras during the last few hours before Mahler's invasion and the abduction of Candy.

"What have you found for us, Emi?" Tokio requested.

She answered. "According to this, Mahler has been lurking around the mall for quite some time. We don't even know why he's been doing this, but the reason is, he's looking for some competition. Now, this is important. Take a look at one of the monitors from a few hours ago."

As they all looked at the monitor at the upper-right, they witness a surprising scene from the outside of the mall. Having a conversation with Mahler was the fat-armored scooter man, Sanman, making a deal with the snake dude himself.

"What the…Why, that son of a…" When Picky was about to blow his lid even further, Raxel interrupted him.

"Picky! Shut up! We're trying to listen, as to what they're saying."

_Sanman: "C'mon, Mahler! Just lend me a hundred bucks, so I can add some new equipment to my scooter!"_

_Mahler: "Forget it, fat-boy! Not until, you do what I ask you to do."_

_Sanman: "Fine! Just say the words and I'll fulfill your duty."_

_Mahler: "A girl by the name of Candy is somewhere in the area and I do believe she's in this mall as we speak."_

_Sanman: "You mean to tell me that I go in there and abduct Candy so I can get paid from you?"_

_Mahler: "That's exactly it."_

_Sanman: "But why, sir?"_

_Mahler: "I'm the type of guy who doesn't like pretty girls, such as Candy. Now, are you going to follow my plan or not?"_

_Sanman: "By getting a hundred dollars from you, just by taking Candy? I hate to disappoint you, but I refuse!"_

"_You've just made a very unwise decision, blubber-butt. If you won't do it, then I will!" _After that, he grabs Sanman by the throat and viciously slams him right against the concrete wall hard. The impact left him weak and unable to fight back, as he collapsed to the ground. Mahler chuckled with a sinister laugh, as he heads into the storage room without noticing the hidden camera from above. When he closed the door behind him, the screen went completely black and that indicates that the recorded footage which was taken earlier has ended.

The whole group became very stunned, after what they've just watched from one of the security cameras. They couldn't believe that he would try and let someone else to do the dirty work for him by abducting someone and get paid from the guy.

"Well, this explains everything" says Tokio.

"I know. Who knew that Sanman would turn down Mahler's offer?" Emi replied.

"And to add insult to injury, he gets assaulted by him when he denied it. I guess Mahler doesn't like to play fair, now does he?" Raxel informed.

"No, I'm afraid not. He likes his fights, just like when he messes with people that he truly hates, down and dirty" Jane mentioned to Bahn.

"For once, I agree. He doesn't like to take things lightly, when it comes to making deals with someone."

"Do you really think that what we just saw from that footage is what really happened to Candy?" Picky asked.

"I believe so. But as luck would have it, he's currently holding her hostage at Armstone Towers" Tokio said.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's only three blocks down from where we are" insisted Grace.

"That's good news. So, how do we get there?" Bahn grunted.

"With this." Emi clicked on one of the television monitors with the remote control and shows them an image of a black and blue helicopter standing outside of the mall, itself. "As of today, I've assigned Jane as the pilot of this vehicle."

"Thanks. It's been a while, since I've served in the military with this one" said Jane with a smile.

"In any case, let's go rescue her. The sooner that I tell her how much I like her, the better" answered Picky, as he exits out of the security room and out of the Armstone Mall to where the helicopter is.

"Think he made up his mind after all?" Raxel commented.

"I think he has" says Grace with a small giggle.

After a brief discussion about Picky's feelings towards Candy, they follow him to the helicopter. Except for Tokio, as he stays behind with Emi at the security room.

"I've got a feeling that they'll do just fine. Don't you?"

"I hope so, for their sake."

Outside, Picky and his friends climbed aboard the helicopter. Jane was the first one to go in, as she sits at the front seat with the main controllers. Then, Picky, Raxel and Grace sat at the back seats while Bahn sat beside with Jane at the passenger side. Later, Jane begins to operate the main engines as the wings of the helicopter start to accelerate and is soon hoisted up high in the air as they travel to Armstone Towers, where Mahler awaits.

For the past couple of hours traveling in the air with the helicopter, they've reached to their destination: Armstone Towers. Fortunately, Jane manages to lower the helicopter a few feet down, before Picky could open the sliding door. Right now, they're glancing at the top floor of Armstone Towers and they're just three stories above the last floor.

"You guys better jump, while you still can! Go!" yelled Jane to them, as Picky, Raxel and Grace jumped out of the helicopter and onto the eighth floor of the building itself by landing feet first. Afterwards, Jane and Bahn leave Armstone Towers with Picky and company all on their own.

Right now, Picky, Grace and Raxel move cautiously to look for Mahler that's now holding Candy as his captor.

"Okay. So we're here, but where's Mahler?"

"Over here, boy" says a familiar voice.

Just then, the mysterious dark figure revealed to be the same man who abducted the same girl from the Armstone Mall. He chuckled to himself with glee.

"I'm impressed that you've made it this far. How amusing for all of you."

"Mahler! What have you done with Candy? Answer me, damn it!" fueled Picky with his temper.

"Hold your horses, twerp. Your friend is safe for now. Take a look." He points to them to where he's holding Candy. On the far right of Armstone Towers is the young girl, herself. Bound and completely muffled, she hangs high above the ground itself by a large construction hook. But there's more to it. On-top of the long chained hook is a detonation bomb and is set to explode at fifteen minutes, if nobody doesn't save her before it goes off.

"Why, you sick-twisted demented bastard!" shouted Grace with frustration.

"Let her go, Mahler! This instant!" added Raxel.

"I hate to break this to you, but I have no intention of releasing her. Unless that snot-nosed friend of yours is willing to defeat me in less than fifteen minutes. So, c'mon boy. Show me what you got."

"In spite of this, I'll accept your challenge." He made an intimidating glare right at Mahler with determination in his eyes, as he prepares himself against the snake masked individual that took Candy as his prey. Before he or Mahler could throw the first punch, he looks up to see Candy, hanging high by a wrecker hook and still bound and muffled._ "Don't worry about me, Candy. I'll bring you back in no time."_

"I don't know, if he stands a chance against Mahler. He's got the height and weight advantage over him. What does that leave, Picky?" Raxel wondered.

"It's probably that he's got brains then brawn, because Mahler isn't really that smart. In fact, he has more youth than he has" Grace responded to him.

Both men stand perfectly still as their epic battle is about to commence at any given moment. Then, Mahler pressed the detonation device button control modulator and the time clock that's hanging on-top of the construction hook has started to countdown from where it stated. He threw the device modulator on the ground and goes after the skateboarding dude, just as that kid bolts right at him at the same time, as the battle between the abductor and the savior has started.

As Mahler throws his fist at his opponent, Picky dodges his oncoming punch but didn't see his spinning heel kick that leveled him right in his abdomen as he goes down on one knee. Luckily, he got up very quickly and in good timing when he sees his frightening right chop and reverses it with a knee to his upper chin, as Mahler stumbles back a bit until Picky spears him in the stomach with his helmet.

Picky moves away from him, which allowed him to take a breather or two to get back on his own two feet. When Mahler got up, his expression was filled with anger and discouragement as he clenches his fists hard, grinds his teeth a little and charges at Picky yet again.

In this very spot, they're now locked in a very tight grapple. Both fighters kept on grunting throughout this whole struggle until Mahler begins to overpower Picky's strength and forces him to bring him down with only one knee.

Upon witnessing this sudden turn of events, Raxel begins to intervene but Grace stopped him in his tracks. The young rock-star asks the adoring roller-skater gal, why.

"Grace! Why did you stop me from helping Picky?"

"This is his fight. He wants to prove how loyal he is to Candy. In the mean time, we should pay close attention to that clock right there."

As they both gazed at the descending countdown of the clock to the detonator, it shows that it has eleven minutes left remaining.

"You're right, Grace. If Picky doesn't defeat Mahler soon, Candy will be a goner before we know it. All we can do right now is wait and watch."

"Apparently, that's what Mahler doesn't want. Patience."

On the other hand, Picky is having some major difficulties with Mahler as he's beginning to wear down from the fatigue that he's been getting.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! What's the matter, boy? Is that all the strength that you can muster? How pathetic. Even for you! And yet, no matter how many people you've faced, you haven't been able to beat one heartless villain like me!" When he sees that Picky doesn't have the will to get to his feet with both knees on the ground, he urges to him to fight back by yelling back at his face. "Now, what the hell is wrong with you? If you want to prove your loyalty to that lovely wench right there, then get up! C'mon, get up!"

Even though that he listened to his dreadful request about not wanting to throw in the towel, he had this to say: "Shut your damn trap, already! Today's the day that I'll show Candy that I love her! Which is why, I'm putting my skateboarding career on hold! So, leave me and Candy alone!"

When he said those loud and important words involving his relationship with her other than just being the next skateboarding legend, Candy's eyes had sparkled with greatness while tears of joy streamed down from her lovely face, despite that her mouth was covered up with a white cloth.

After finishing his so-called speech, he punted Mahler in the head with his helmet and therefore caused him to loosen his grip on his hands and also to lose his footing. This is his opportunity to go in for the finishing blow and perhaps, rescue Candy in one piece. First, he begins to throw vicious left and right punches to his face. Second, he throws a right kick and then a left to inflict more damage to his face.

Later, he immediately takes a good look at the countdown and realizes that the timer is near to its critical point. Apparently, there's only three minutes left and time is running out fast. So, Picky took out his skateboard from the back of his armor, throws it to Mahler to which he catches it and then he ran very fast until he cloaks him with a missile dropkick right onto the board and into Mahler's face. As he reluctantly drops the skateboard and loses his balance, he accidentally goes right through the window and falls twenty stories high from Armstone Towers and onto the pavement, hard. As he looks down at his fallen enemy, he notices that he's only moving a slight inch of his body. Meaning that he survived the horrific fall. But that's the least of his worries, when he hears someone yelling to him about something very unfortunate.

"Picky! The detonation bomb! It's going to explode in five seconds!" cried Raxel.

"Hurry and save Candy!" inserted Grace.

At the very last second, he quickly charges to where Candy is and that's when the trouble occurs as the detonation bomb explodes with a big bang and thus, the construction hook that was carrying Candy all tied and gagged up had plummeted. As he watches Candy falling while running, he jumps off from the edge of the top floor of Armstone Towers and catches her. But much to his dismay, he unintentionally takes the fall with her until someone caught him from behind. As he turned his head around, he detects that Grace and Raxel are holding both of his legs for dear life. During their scuffle of pulling him back up, Picky was still able to hold onto Candy long enough before he and her were pulled to safety.

At last, both he and Candy were on-ground. After a hard fought battle with Mahler, he right away unties her from the ropes that were wrapped around her body and even removed the white cloth that covered her mouth. When he was done, he helped her get to her feet and wondered if she was unharmed. "Candy, are you alright?"

As she brushed herself off, she looked squarely into his deep brown eyes. "Yes, I think so. Wait! Did you just save me, when you've defeated Mahler?"

With his cheeks filled with many hints of redness, he shyly responded to her. "Well…I…I…I mean, yes I did. I've defeated Mahler to save you."

"Oh, Picky!" She hugged him with her warmth, as she squeezes him gently while he prudently throws his arms on her lower back for proper support. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing, really."

"Looks like my job's done. How about you?" inquired Grace to Raxel.

"Same here. Let's book this joint, so we can enjoy ourselves."

And yet, it has. A couple months have went by, since Mahler's crushing defeat from Picky after his attempt to kill Candy had been foiled. At that time, everything has returned to normal the way it should be. First off, Tokio and Emi are now security partners at the Armstone Mall. Raxel, the current leader of Death Crunch made a new debut album and became platinum in just five weeks. Bahn and Jane are still dating and have yet to await the next tournament. As for Picky and Candy, they're seemingly enjoying themselves at the Armstone National Park as they sat down on the bench together.

"You know, Picky. With Mahler gone and you at my side, this is a nice romantic spot."

"Yeah. I couldn't agree, more." While Candy is resting peacefully on his shoulders, Picky gives the thumbs-up to Grace, who's standing against a tree as he winks at her with a smile. She returns the favor with her smile, as she gives him the peace sign and strolls off from the enduring couple.

Grace smiled to herself that everything had worked out good at the end. _"I'm so glad that he's with her. Because if he didn't, then all of my efforts to help him win Candy's heart would've been a complete waste."_

After seeing Grace leave him and his date, he tells her about his decision between skateboarding and his love interest. "Candy. Back when I was facing Mahler, I've finally made up my mind of spending some quality time with you. Rather than just continuing my career as the next skateboarder champ."

By understanding that he wants to be with her than just doing some skateboarding, she hugged him again and her heart was beating fast like a wild stallion. "Picky! You've made me the happiest person of my life!"

Picky chuckled and laid out his confession to her. "Don't mention it and one more thing...I love you."

With her beautiful black eyes shining like pure diamonds and her tears filled with happiness, she too tells him the exact same words. "Oh, Picky. I love you, too."

When it was all settled, they lean in more closer for their romantic moment to come into fruition, just as Picky removed his helmet. As soon as he did, he pressed his lips against hers in a heartfelt feeling that's filled with joy, respect, faith and most of all, love. Picky explored Candy's mouth with his tongue, while Candy does the same to his mouth.

From that day forward, Picky and Candy have officially become a couple. With some thanks from Grace, Picky has finally made the right choice.


End file.
